


When You Fantasize, Am I Your Fantasy?

by AshWasTaken420



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Improv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWasTaken420/pseuds/AshWasTaken420
Summary: Techno and Dream are paired together for a duet, but they just improv this practice.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	When You Fantasize, Am I Your Fantasy?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot based off my Dancer AU fic. This is different from what will happen in that story, but if you'd like to read this. This is how I think their duet dance would be like, obviously no improv, but I think you know what I mean. 
> 
> Also I tried writing a lot of the movements without any dancer terms, so people who don't know those terms can still read this. I tried to add some of the lyrics to help you keep on track with whats happening when in the music. I hope the writing isn't super confusing :(
> 
> This isn't wrote in which Dream and Techno are interested in each other, but you can take it like that if you'd like.

Techno was partnered up for Dream this dance season. They were doing a duet. It would be contemporary, and the song was ‘Watch’. Phil has decided to let them improv this practice before they got into choreography, the next practice. 

They had improved to many different songs already. “Okay, take a quick break then try some partner improv. I’ll play your song.”

Techno quickly took a drink of his water. He checked the time before going back over to where Dream was already standing. 

Techno sat at Dream’s legs. Dream gave him a questioning glance before looking back at Phil. When Phil started the music, Dream’s hand covered his mouth. Dream guided his movements before grabbing his shoulders, and Techno got up, with slight help from Dream. Techno turned on Dream, and he brought his hand over Dream’s chest. 

Dream took a big breath before turning back on him. Dream brought them together. Their heads were over the others shoulders. They both stretched up before melting down and slipping past each other. 'If we were meant to be, we would have been by now' Techno covered his own eyes momentarily before going over to Dream. He put his hand on his shoulder, and they turned in sync then rolled down to the floor. 

Techno hadn’t actually realized how similar their dance style was before. They improved similarly which was uncommon. 

Techno sat staring into the corner as Dream crawled towards it. 'I'll sit and watch your car burn' Suddenly, he got up and pulled Dream back by his feet, careful not to hurt him. He crossed his hands many times before landing on Dreams shoulders. He pulled Dream back, and helped him get to his feet. 

He turned and slowly walked away before Dream grabbed his hand, pulling him back. He dragged his hands up his chest, and he curled into his chest. He felt Dream wrap his own arms around Techno before bringing Techno’s hands away with him. Dream let go of Techno’s hands, and they improved by themselves. 

Dream came over, first touching his shoulder before wrapping his arm around Techno’s waist. 'Your love feels so fake' Techno bent an arm back and ran it through Dream’s hair. He bent his knees and made his way to the ground. 

Dream grabbed Techno’s wrist guiding his movements before pulling Techno up. 

Techno turned on Dream, and he ‘helped’ Dream onto the floor, on his back. 'If I could get to sleep, I would have slept by now' Only for Dream to get up soon after, going along with the music. 

They improved separately. Techno noticed Phil had already cut the music. He removed the next chorus, though he left the instrumental. 

Techno made his way to Dream. Techno put his hands over Dream mouth like Dream had done to him in the beginning. 'When you call my name' He moved with Dream then he grabbed Dream’s wrists and ‘stopped’ him from running. He brought Dream back into a hug like thing from behind. Dragging him back slightly. He brought one of Dream’s arms out, ducking under it. They moved away from each other until Techno grabbed Dream’s hand. 

Techno pulled Dream towards him. He gently placed his hands on Dreams hips, careful not to make Dream uncomfortable. He took one hand and put it over his eyes as his favorite lyrics came up, ‘When you close your eyes, do you picture me? When you fantasize, am I your fantasy?’. When he uncovered Dream’s eyes, he put his hand on Dream chin, making Dream stare into his eyes. He walked towards Dream forcing the other to walk backwards. He brushed away a hair that was in Dream’s face with the hand previously on Dream’s hip. 

He brought his hands to hold Dream’s head in his hands before dragging his hands to Dream’s hands. 'Now you know, Now I'm free' He let go and started walking away. He bent down and sat on his knees. He reached out as he saw Dream come to a good sitting position. He knew Dream was starring in the way he was reaching. Soon, Dream came up over, and he pulled Techno into a standing position. They soon started improving next to each other, but not exactly with each other. 

The music paused, and Techno looked back to see Phil smiling, approvingly. “I think you guys will do great in this duet. I’ll let you guys go free. We’ll start learning the choreography next practice.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you guys like this :)


End file.
